


2 in 1

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Castiel possessing Jimmy, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Possessing, Sastiel - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Castiel, Top!Jimmy, implied jimmstiel, jimmstiel, samjimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My girl (sourwolfs-favourite in tumblr) offered me some SamxJimmy and i couldn't not write something about it cause it's freaking hot.<br/>You can find me in tumblr as: redhoods-wolf (sastiel-wuvs-hugs) and send me prompts.<br/>Leave kudos, comment and enjoy ^-^</p>
    </blockquote>





	2 in 1

**Author's Note:**

> My girl (sourwolfs-favourite in tumblr) offered me some SamxJimmy and i couldn't not write something about it cause it's freaking hot.  
> You can find me in tumblr as: redhoods-wolf (sastiel-wuvs-hugs) and send me prompts.  
> Leave kudos, comment and enjoy ^-^

Letting Jimmy take control is one of the best decisions Sam and Cas have made for their sexual life. 

After few days of Castiel talking Jimmy into it the religious man finally agrees and he definitely doesn't regret it. Castiel gives Jimmy and Sam some time to get to know each other better and get more comfortable, and though Sam loves Cas, he considers Jimmy pretty interesting subject for his lust. 

It's incredible how he actually makes the difference between him and Cas and treats them both differently and although it's a bit weird in the beginning, Sam assures Jimmy he is not embarrassed when it comes to sexual pleasure. Assures Jimmy that he knows his body perfectly and they can have some great time. 

With talking and bonding one thing lets to another and Sam can swear Jimmy is different than Cas already from just simple making out. Cas praises Jimmy inside his own head and soon things are pushed farther. 

And here there are a week later, things already tried out. 

Jimmy and Cas make hell of an amazing experience for Sam, making it feel like a threesome without Sam feeling crowded in bed, under the covers. 

It’s not what Sam expects. It’s a lot better. He can tell when Cas and Jimmy change - Cas is all slow and sweet, just like Sam is used to, but then hips smack harder against Sam’s ass, the lips on his mouth rough and demanding and Sam knows it’s Jimmy, who seems although highly religious knows how to roll his hips and nail Sam in the prostate until he is howling with pleasure and moaning ‘JAMES, OH GOD JAMES YES, HARDER’. Cas waits until Sam is on the edge and takes control back going all slow and teasing again, making Sam  _beg_  for release. 

Cas is worried that Sam might start liking Jimmy more because he brings him to orgasm faster so Cas starts whispering filth in Sam’s ear, stroking him hard till he splatters his load with Cas’ name tumbling over his lips on repeat because he knows very well who brought him to orgasm. 

They find it interesting that Jimmy’s body responds very well whenever Sam cries out ‘James’. Jimmy has amazing control over his own body and Sam can tell. He moves and snaps his hips with precise sharpness, always getting what he wants from Sam's body to do. It's one body but it acts like two different and leaves Sam breathless. Whenever is Castiel's turn to come while having control, he gets off so freaking hard, not only because it's all so good but also because Jimmy won't stop moaning, praising and talking dirty in his head. Cas can't help it but yell ' FUCk JAMES' at occasions like this when Jimmy just knows how to spice things up and for their surprise Sam doesn't mind it because it throws him over the edge hearing his boyfriend coming and calling out the name of the possessed man.

Whatever Cas and Jimmy plan during the day make Sam scream with pleasure during the night. 


End file.
